digimonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Seraphimon
Seraphimon 'è un Digimon Serafino di livello Mega. Caratteristiche Seraphimon assomiglia ad un angelo, così come le sue forme precedenti. Il suo corpo è rivestito da un'armatura blu e argentea e possiede cinque paia d'ali dorate. La scritta in DigiCaratteri sul suo panno riporta una citazione di Sephiroth di ''Final Fantasy VII: "Subete wa ware to tomoni"'' (全ては我と共に), lett. "All shall be one with me". In alcune rappresentazioni l'armatura è completamente argentata (comprese o meno le ali) con decorazioni dorate. Il nome "Seraphimon" è formato dalla parola "seraph", ovvero "serafino", e ''mon. Significa quindi "mostro simile ad un serafino". Attacchi *'''Microsfere Angeliche (Seven Heavens, lett. "Sette Paradisi") - Lancia sette sfere di energia sacra. *''Hallowed Ascension'' (Ascension Hallow, lett. "Santificazione dell'Ascensione") *''Hallowed Knuckle'' (Divine Breaker, lett. "Rompitore Divino") Apparizioni ''Digimon Adventure'' (PSP) Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon (linea 20). Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers I Seraphimon sono nemici nel Campo del Continente Finale. Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon (linea 77). Digimon Adventure 02: I Digimental Aurei Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure tri. Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Fondendo le carte si può ottenere la carta di Seraphimon, che restituisce parte dell'energia a tutti i Digimon alleati. Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Digimon Rumble Arena Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Digimon Frontier Voci principali: Seraphimon (Frontier) & Digimon Angelici ''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' Voce principale: MagnaAngemon (V-Tamer 01) Digimon World 2 Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon, Andromon e Giromon. Digimon World: Digital Card Arena Voce principale: Patamon (Adventure) Seraphimon è raffigurato su una carta Natura. Digimon World 3 Seraphimon digievolve da Patamon e sblocca Hookmon. In tutte le altre linee evolutive Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon. Seraphimon compare su una carta bianca. Digimon World 4 Seraphimon e Ophanimon sono i capi di Digiworld e della DSG, organizzazione che mantiene la sicurezza nei mondi digitali e che recluta il Digimon protagonista. Digimon RPG Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon. Digimon Card Game Ver. WS Seraphimon compare su una carta. Virtual Pet D-3 (Digimon, Detect and Discover) MagnaAngemon digievolve in Seraphimon dopo aver collegato il D-3 a un gioco WonderSwan (Tag Tamers o D-1 Tamers) permettendo la DNA digievoluzione tra MagnaAngemon e WereGarurumon. MagnaAngemon digievolve in Seraphimon. Pendulum Seraphimon è una delle nuove forme mega nella versione per smartphone del Pendulum. Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon. Pocket Digimon World: Wind Battle Disc Seraphimon digievolve da MagnaAngemon, Kimeramon e Giromon. Pendulum Progress Seraphimon digievolve da Bastemon + MagnaAngemon. Seraphimon si ottiene anche da Bastemon + MetalGreymon (collegando un Pendulum Progress 1.0) o Bastemon + WereGarurumon X (collegando un Pendulum Progress 3.0) o MagnaAngemon + Angewomon (collegando un D-Scanner 2.0). D-Scanner Seraphimon è una delle forme disponibili. Digital Monster D-Project Seraphimon è una delle forme che Angemon può assumere durante le battaglie. Seraphimon può DNAdigievolvere con Ophanimon o Kerpymon (linea di Gatomon) in Megadramon. Digimon Accel Seraphimon digievolve da Volcamon, Zudomon, Tankdramon, Matadormon, Hippogriffomon, Angewomon, MarineDevimon o SkullScorpiomon, e digievolve in Gallantmon X. Digivice iC Seraphimon digievolve da RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, Whamon o Garbagemon. Con il potere di oggetti speciali Seraphimon digievolve anche in BanchoLeomon, Ouryumon o PlatinumNumemon. Analizzatori Seraphimon è uno dei Digimon analizzabili dal D-Spirit 1 e 2. Carte Seraphimon digievolve da: Andromon (St-437), Angewomon (St-243), Knightmon (Bo-284), Jijimon (Bo-951), MagnaAngemon (Bo-284; Bo-951; Dα-250; St-153; St-243; St-437), Mammothmon (St-437), MegaSeadramon (St-153), Tyilinmon (Dα-250), WereGarurumon (St-243), MagnaAngemon + WereGarurumon (Bo-284). Seraphimon digievolve in SlashAngemon (Bo-950). Varianti * BlackSeraphimon * BlackSeraphimon (World 3) * Dominimon Galleria seraphiDA.png|I Digimental Aurei seraphidf.png|Digimon Frontier seraphisoshitsu.png|Perdita seraphisimbiosi.png|Simbiosi seraphibnm.png|Il nostro Futuro seraphimonvt01.jpg|Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 seraphidfm.jpg|Digimon Frontier (manga) seraphid1.png|D1 Tamers / Brave Tamer seraphidra.png|Digimon Rumble Arena seraphibs15.PNG|Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 seraphidp.png|DM D-Project seraphidw2.jpg|Digimon World 2 Seraphidca.png|Digital Card Arena seraphicard.png|Digital Card Arena / Digimon World 3 (carta) seraphirpg.png|Digimon RPG SeraphimonDWX.jpg|Digimon World 4 seraphi.png|Digimon Adventure (PSP) SeraphiPS.png|Pendulum Survive SeraphiP20.png|Pendulum 20th Seraphid3.png|D-3 3 & 15th / Pendulum Progress 2.0 / D-Scanner 2.0 SeraphimonIC.png|Digivice iC 10X Categoria:Digimon Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Categoria:Serafino Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie Digimon World Categoria:Antivirus Categoria:Livello Mega Categoria:Wind Guardians Categoria:Virus Busters Categoria:Forme del Virtual Pet Categoria:Digimon Angelici Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Frontier